Acceptance
by Ib-Kouri-2012
Summary: Marie Randall is an ordinary teenager with a love for video games. She is Bisexual, and is often made fun of, but when she gets sucked into the world of Super Smash Brothers along with her friend, Harry; she learns that people have acceptance. But, is that all she will learn...? Re-write of "Management".
1. Chapter 1: They're Moving on their own!

**Hello, everyone. Feel free to hate on me for the Bisexual part, Biphobes. **

**This is re-written version one of my old, deleted stories.**

**Version two is a multiple-anime crossover. That will come out soon.**

**If you are against L.G.B.T, please do not read this story, since the main character will be Bisexual. I have made her this way because I think there are barely any stories out there with a Queer Person of Color as a main character/minor character. Please be respectful to all people of sexual orientations, beliefs, races, and genders. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the characters in it. I only own my OC, Marie Randall.**

**xxxXxxx**

Ahem. Hello everyone! My name is Marie Randall. I am seventeen years old, and I have dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes; just like my mother. I came to Canada fifteen years ago, from Addis Ababa, Ethiopia, because my father had gotten a job in Vancouver, British Columbia. I go to Relevant High School*, and I am in my Senior year-Grade Twelve, in case you don't know what that means. I am often bullied by my classmates because I am Bisexual. They say I am just confused, greedy, whorish, and mentally sick.

What a load of crap.

My mother and father are never home; mainly because my father is always working overtime because his wage is minimum, and my mother is always out with her friends. Though, I am grateful for what I have... and what I have is video games.

My most favorite video game series is Super Smash Brothers by the Japanese Company: Nintendo. I had always loved their video games since I first had a controller in my hands; playing Super Smash Brothers: Melee. It was my tenth birthday, and my dad had bought a GameCube as a present-Melee coming with it. I instantly began playing, and soon I grew hooked on Nintendo's games.

Before I could think any further, the loud honking of a car horn echoed from outside, causing me to jump in surprise. The school bus was here, ready to take me to the Hell Hole us people who speak English call school. I'm not sure how to say it in Amharic-my family's main language-because English is my first and only language. I wasn't speaking yet when we came here.

Quickly shoving my last piece of toast in my mouth quickly, I jumped up from my chair at the dining room table of my home and dashed out my door, my black messenger-bag hanging across my chest. The bus driver opened up the doors for me and smiled kindly at me as I made my way to the very back of the bus, where my one and only friend-Harry-was sitting. As I passed multiple people on the bus, most looked at me in disgust, while others decided that my presence didn't exist.

This is a little something we like to call… Discrimination.

Harry smiled up at me as I walked up to him and sat on the spot beside him. He had light brown hair and green eyes that pierced through everyone's souls. On the outside he seemed very intimidating, but on the inside he was as soft as a kitten. He wore a simple, plain grey shirt with jeans, his messenger-bag hanging across his chest. He wore black Converse to match the outfit, and a black baseball cap atop his head.

The bus began making its way to the high school, stopping every now and then to pick up other students. Harry looked over at me and smiled even wider, his teeth showing. I stared at him.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked, almost chuckling at the childish grin he had. He looked so hilarious.

"It's Friday," He answered bluntly, his smile fading. He leaned in closer to me to whisper. "Let's play Super Smash Bros. at your house."

Realization hit me hard. It's Friday! And I forgot?! How stupid am I?! I looked back at Harry with a grin of my own plastered on my face. "Hell yes. Super Smash Bros. for the win." I answered, sounding like this was a top secret mission we had to complete for the Government.

It was for my Government; in my head.

"Perfect!" We exclaimed in unison.

xxxXxxx

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! No~!" I yelled as Harry defeated me in a round of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. We were fighting in Skyworld from Kid Icarus, and I was playing as Pit; Harry as Link. What can I say? We're the exact same height as them! Pit is 5'3, and Link is 5'11! We're short people. "You beat me again! Why are you so perfect?!"

Harry gave me a goofy grin again. "I am perfect because I have good looks~" He drew out the S of "Looks" and ruffled his hair, trying to look hot, but ended up looking idiotic.

"Suuuuuurrreeeee~" I said skeptically. Harry punched me in the arm. "Hey!" I yelled back, laughing.

"I am beautiful. Don't doubt me."

"Okay, okay. You are beautiful," I gave in. He is beautiful, but I'm not interested in him in a lovey dovey way; we're just friends, and we agreed on that. Plus, he vowed to get the girl of his dreams-Sarah Hanala. Her last name is confusing. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and always talks to Harry and I like people, not freaks. I think he should go for her.

"Another round?" Harry asked out of nowhere, taking me from my thoughts. I smiled and nodded, selecting Pit again to play as while Harry chose Link once more. He pressed the plus button on the Wii remote and selected the stage "Final Destination". It began loading after he selected it.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" The announcer voice in the game, well, announced. Harry began to press buttons, and so did I, but when we tried to make our characters go forward, they jumped and began attacking each other-as if they were moving on their own. Harry dropped his controller out of his hands, and onto his lap, but Link kept moving, grabbing out a bomb and throwing it toward Pit, who dodged right as I dropped my controller. They're moving by themselves!

"They're… moving," Harry stated, pointing at the T.V screen. I nodded slowly, astonished and keeping my eyes glued to the screen. Harry leaned forward on the couch, staring at the moving characters. "What the hell…?" He sounded scared.

"I…" I was at a loss for words. Come on; video game characters moving on their own! That's as creepy as hell! "What…?" I have nothing else to say but stare at the screen, just like Harry.

Suddenly, the screen turned a bright white, making Harry and I shield our eyes with our hands. It was so bright, I thought I would go blind. The light began to reach out of the T.V screen, literally, and engulfed both me and Harry in its blinding shine. The sensation of falling took over me, and I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. I was going to die. This is the end.

But, no one can hear a dead girl scream.

**xxxXxxx**

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter. Please, if you do not agree with Bisexual people, or anybody who is Queer for that matter, please do not read the story. There will be no Romance, but I have seen stories where the main character is Bisexual, and it wasn't a Romance story, and people began flaming it.**

**See ya later!**

**~Bruhliciousbro **


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in Smash Village!

**Okay, since this is the second chapter, you will all have to get used to my long Author's Notes!**

**To: Everyone that reviewed, besides myself. (I reviewed my own story. It was terrifying. I didn't know you could do that, even when you're signed in!)**

**Thank you all so much! I am so~ glad that you are willing to read this story! I hope you come to enjoy it! **

**If you don't like it, don't read it. Your choice! XD Please, no flames! Or else ****Dimentio will attack you. If you like flaming for fun, go to he- *Loud music plays***

**To: Guest. OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU FOR GIVING THIS STORY A SHOT! And I'm glad that you don't have anything against Bisexuals, and you're willing to accept them. Just to let you know...**

**I'm Bisexual. OHHHHHH! COMIN' OUT OF THE CLOSET ON FANFICTION!**

**I haven't even come out to my family yet...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. I only own my OCs! Marie and Harry! THEIR NAMES RHYME! **

**xxxXxxx**

_Let's do a recap because we just need one, okay?_

_As Marie and Harry were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the characters moved on their own! Holy crap!_

_Then, a light surrounded them, and took them away! Where the hell are they now? Just read, you'll find out._

(I will be describing this part!)

The sun rose ever so quietly on the horizon, casting the land before it a golden glow that made it look like a marshmallow at a campfire. Its bright light shone into the many windows of the Smash Mansion, where all the Smash Brothers characters were already awake, either talking around or training for an upcoming brawl.

Our point of view lands on a rather grumpy character, who usually isn't grumpy. He's just pretty pissed off at a certain idiot with a legendary sword. Well, this guy has a sword too, be he doesn't go around saying "I have the blade of evil's bane, just let me handle it" and woo all the ladies. It's not this guy's fault he's the darker version of him! It's Ganondorf's fault! The bastard! This darker version doesn't have the blade of evil's bane! No! He has the blade of darkness; and the only thing it does it shoot beams of dark magic, which isn't helpful since almost everyone has some sort of light magic.

Continuing, Dark Link was stomping down the hill that the mansion rested on, his brown boots making a loud clomping noise as he did so against the concrete pathway. Trees were lined on the sides of the path, a large forest spreading outward from there. The mansion he was stomping away from was a rather modern-looking house. It had many useless windows and balconies, fancy glass front doors, and a large training ground in the backyard, complete with an awesome pool. The walls on the outside of the building were grey; while on the inside, they were a beige color. Dark Link actually enjoyed his time in the mansion, but he was too prideful to admit it.

That, and also he kinda hated it because of his lighter version; Link.

"... Can't believe that idiot," Dark Link huffed, picking up the pace as he saw the sign that read "Welcome to Smash Village". Smash Village was a quaint town with very kind people. "Link thinks he's so~ cool, huh? I'll show him. I can be way better than that... that... uh..." He was at a loss for words. He didn't really enjoy cursing, unless he was in a terrible situation.

"Clumpnugget." Well, done, Dark. Well done.

Dark slowed himself as he passed the village sign, walking into the town square. It was bustling with people of different ages and sizes, all hurrying to get somewhere and do something. Though, most were gathered around the fountain in the middle of the square, while others were at stores. Kinda like Castle Town in Ocarina of Time. Further down the road, straight ahead of him, was a large forest with a very narrow path. That's kinda the reason no one leaves... or comes here for that matter.

Shrugging to himself, Dark stomped-yes, he's still stomping. Clumpnugget-around the fountain and through the large, heavy crowd of people all running around to one place or another. He made his way down the bricked path that led to the beginning of the forest, and hesitantly continued down the path, noticing it becoming narrower and narrower as time passed. Soon enough, after about five minutes of stomping, the bricks disappeared, becoming replaced by rocky and rough gravel at made scratching noises under Dark's boots. An eerie wind flew by, causing his black wind-sock hat thing you would probably find in a golf course sway, his beautif-I mean, just black hair doing the same.

"Hello?!" A soft, rather melodic voice echoed through the forest. It sounded panicked. Someone's in some deep shit. Dark Link stopped in his tracks, waiting once more to hear the voice. After a few moments, it rung out again, "Hello?! Anyone out there?!"

"Hello?! We need to find our way back home!" A deeper, more masculine voice exclaimed. This one sounded more relaxed, as if not giving a flying-excuse the language-duck. Yes, flying duck. Dark's brow raised upward in confusion as he watched a rose bush-what the hell are these doing here?-sway and rustle.

"Um, hello...?" Dark asked, rather confused-his anger and annoyance gone. He heard someone sigh in relief, and soon two people emerged from the rose bush, their hands littered with rose thorns. One was a... kinda short girl, her skin beautifully dark, her hair and eyes the same. Her smile was directed at him, in a gesture that read, "Yo, bruh, let's be homies". She was wearing casual clothing; denim jeans, a purple knitted sweater, brown shoes, and a black undershirt. Next to her was a... also kinda short male, his hair a light brown, like Pit's, his eyes a shocking green, and his skin very pale. He wore a plain, grey shirt, the same type of jeans as the girl, and he had on black shoes and a black baseball cap. His face looked intimidating.

"Who are you?" Dark asked, ready to pull out his sword at any moment. He didn't sense any form of magic in these people, so that gave him an advantage. The girl's expression changed into one of confusion.

"Why are you dressed as Dark Link?" She inquired. "Is there a cosplay festival nearby?"

Dark Link was offended. She didn't think it was the real him! How troublesome! And cosplaying? Please; Dark would never do something so... stupid. **(A.N. Bruh, I like cosplaying!) **"No. I am Dark Link," He answered the female's question. "And, I would never cosplay."

The male's expression turned from serious to shocked. "No, you can't be Dark Link!" He exclaimed in denial. "He's not even real! He's fictional!"

Ah, so that's why he didn't sense any magic. They're not from here-this world, actually. Everyone in the Smash Universe-minus Brawlers without magic-all had some form of magic that they can use to defend themselves. Dark Link was given the ability to sense this when he was created. He thought it was useless, but now, it came in handy.

"You're... not from around here, are you?" Dark asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure. They were probably from a world where they're, I don't know, a video game or something.

"Uh... we're from Canada..." The girl answered slowly.

"Canada? What the heck is Canada?"

xxxXxxx

(Marie's Point of View!)

"Canada? What the heck is Canada?" The Dark Link cosplayer asked us, looking truly confused. Harry and I exchanged looks, before turning back our attention to the cosplayer-if he even is one-with a "What the flim-flam?" look on his pale face.

"Um, Canada..." Harry began explaining. "Is a Country. Above America?" He told the cosplayer, though it sounded more like a question. The man before us only looked at us like we were crazy. Not Psychopaths, because a Psychopath is someone who doesn't feel guilt, and is manipulative. Psychopaths aren't always mass murderers, okay?

I know Psychology.

The cosplayer began speaking, bringing me from my thoughts. "Um... never heard of either of those places..." He stated slowly, his eyebrows rising higher. "I've only ever heard of this place-Smash Village-, Hyrule, **(A.N. Get ready for a reference, bookwormsrule!) **Orea, Holodrum, Labrynna..." He trailed off as he named many familiar lands to the Zelda series. Except Orea. Never heard of that place, but it sounds awesome. And Smash Village.

"Smash Village? What?" Harry asked, cutting the cosplayer off. The cosplayer looked up at us with an exasperated expression on his face. "Where are we?" Harry inquired, sounding a little panicked.

"Just..." The cosplayer sighed, slapping his palm to his forehead, letting it slide down. "Can I just show you? Follow me." He commanded, and turned his back to us. He began walking back the way he came, down the gravel road. I felt excited, and followed behind the cosplayer gleefully; Harry... a little reluctantly.

Time to go see where we are!

xxxXxxx

It was an adorable place! People were hurrying around, children were playing by a large fountain, and there was a huge crowd around a store. This place reminded me of Castle Town from Ocarina of Time, and it felt wonderful! The pathways were made of bricks, and it was so clean! COMPARED TO VANCOUVER! There was no chewed gum, possible bullets, or cigarette butts. Heh, butts.

"So... uh..." Harry began, taking me out of my frolicking of cleanliness. I looked up at him as we paused by the fountain, the supposed-cosplayer waiting for him to say something. "This is... Smash Village? As in "Super Smash Brothers"?"

"Oh, yeah. Super Smash Brothers is where I work. I'm a Brawler," The obviously-now-not-a-cosplayer answered casually. My face lit up. We're in Super Smash Brothers! YES! "It's pretty cool." Not "Pretty Cool", AWESOME!

"So, you're actually Dark?" I asked excitedly, using my nickname for him. He nodded slowly... and that's when I attacked him in a hug. "I love you~!" I cheered. Dark's face turned red.

"G-get off of me!" He demanded, and I-reluctantly-did so. I looked over to Harry, who seemed rather surprised. Suddenly, all the color drained from his face, and he fainted on the ground; causing a few people to scream. I gasped and ran over to my best friend's side.

"Harry! Wake up, Harry!" God, I sound like Hermione in Harry Potter-minus the accent. I lifted my friend's head onto my lap as Dark seemed a bit freaked out. I looked up to said dark one with a worried look on my face. "Is there a hospital-something, anything?" I asked, trying to remain calm. Dark sighed.

"Let's just take him to the Smash Mansion. There's an infirmary there. You can stay for as long as you need to-if it's alright with Master Hand, that is."

"M-Master Hand?" I asked, nervous. That dude-sorry, hand, always scared me half to death in Brawl. He was just so... scary. That's it. Wait...

If Master Hand is there, doesn't that mean Crazy Hand, too?

We are so screwed.

xxxXxxx

"... ey...! Hey...! Wake up...! Wake up...! WAKE UP!"

"Eyeliner is shorthand for demonic possession!" I screamed as I jerked awake, standing up from my chair next to Harry's bed in the mansion infirmary. Master Hand said it was fine for us to stay here, and if I may say... I was terrified of that hand! And... I was having a weird dream, alright? Really weird...

"Hi!" A cheerful, girly-sounding voice greeted next to me. I snapped my head over to the person, my hair slapping me all up in mah face, and tried my best to force on a smile. This little ducker just woke me up from my sleep. Speaking of that person, I'll give you a hint of who it was...

I'm the same height as _him_.

That's right! Pit has a girly voice! Yay!

And let me just say, he looks adorable in his outfit.

That I'm too lazy to describe, so just look him up. Breaking the fourth wall!

"Oh... uh, hey," I greeted back, my smile actually becoming genuine. What can I say?! Pit is too cute! "What do you need?"

"Ah, nothing!" He smiled. "Just wanted to check on you and your friend, here! How is he?" His smile grew bigger, if that's even possible.

I turned and looked over at my friend. His breathing was fine, and he seemed peaceful. I turned back to the angel. "He'll probably wake up soon. Everything should be fine." I answered.

Pit nodded excitedly before waving and walking out of the room with a "See ya later!"

I waved back, even though the adorable angel wouldn't even see it. I turned back to my friend and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We're gonna fail high school."

**xxxXxxx**

**So, how did you like it?**

**Please tell me in a review! And if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me!**

**Was Pit and Dark too OOC? I mentioned Link as a self-righteous person because he was made like that in Hyrule Warriors.**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT I'MMA HERE NOW! FEEL FREE TO HATE ME!**

**Disclaimer: Watch "Over the Garden Wall", it's cute!**

**xxxXxxx**

_ (SSBB Announcer voice) 3... 2... 1... GO! Recap!_

_I can't rememb-oh! No, wait! Harry and Marie ended up in the Smash Bros. Universe, and they met Dark Link, and then Harry passed out._

_Gosh, everyone is passing out! _

_Now, back to the story..._

(I'll be describing this part, since I seriously hate third-person)

A long way away, past the Smash Mansion, past the thick forests, and past the tall mountains, was a village. The village was torn, poor, and beyond hope, due to the endless attacks the village faced by an evil man almost every week. He kidnapped the village children, stole all of the crops, took away their money, and had burnt down many houses. No one knew the man's name, appearance, or where he came from; all they know is that he will kill anyone who stands in his path. Anyone that tries to stop him will face an untimely death full of suffering. That is why no one has dared to take a stand and save the village from the man covered by a cloak.

Our seriously dark beginning that will explain the story's main plot focuses on a young woman; she had hair as dark as the night, skin as white as snow, and silver eyes that would put any star to shame. She wore a dark purple robe, matching slippers, and a crown atop her head that was littered with many expensive jewels. No one could see these, however, because she was wearing a black cloak to hide herself from being noticed. The young woman stalked through the village streets, not even giving a care for the villagers that pleaded for her help as she came past them, nearing the end of the village and suddenly stopping. She turned to the pleading villagers with a look in her eyes.

A look of evil...

"Filthy humans..." She complained under her breath, outstretching her arm. With a simple flick of her wrist, a large fireball flew toward the village. The villagers who were once begging for her help began to scream, scattering like ants to get to safety. The young woman smirked as she let her arm drop to her side and turned her back to the village, facing a large hill with many steps leading to the top. At the very top was a small shrine...

The woman began walking up the multiple steps, taking her time. She could still hear the screaming villagers from down below as she walked higher and higher up the hill, soon reaching the top and stopping before the shrine. The entrance was marked by two red pillars that connected to an alter at the top; folded paper in the shapes of birds hanging off of the alter by string. A brick path led down to a small wooden building with many windows, but those windows were covered by wooden shutters that were painted white. The building's entrance was two large oak wood doors that were covered in carvings of traditional flowers and legendary beings. The woman calmly walked down the path and approached the doors, knocking on them with great force. She waited patiently for a response.

"**Enter!**" A deep, booming voice, that had an echo, commanded from inside the building. The woman that was waiting at the doors kicked open the left one, allowing herself to walk in without closing the door. She walked deep into the building, passing the many paintings of legends that were hung along the wooden walls. She came upon two more doors, but these ones were made of pure gold. She opened them both with great force, blowing a large blast of wind at the cloaked being that sat on a golden throne at the very end of the room.

"Tabuu," The woman greeted the cloaked embodiment of Subspace with a smirk. Said Subspace embodiment stood from his seat on the throne, allowing the woman and himself to walk closer to each other, until they were face to face. The woman removed her cloak, exposing herself, and stared at the embodiment of Subspace. "Why are you... smaller than usual?" She inquired.

Tabuu removed his cloak as well, revealing his glowing, yet almost transparent, self. The strange object in his chest, that was apparently his heart, glowed dimly. "**It seems my power has not yet fully recovered. It will take some time until that happens**." Tabuu explained, no emotion on his face. "**In the meantime, I need you to track down the Golden Sorceress and the Soul Collector**."

"I have," The woman instantly responded. Tabuu stared hard down at her, waiting for her to continue. "The Golden Sorceress has just arrived in this Universe, and it seems she has brought the Soul Collector with her."

"**Where are they, Lorna?**" Tabuu questioned the woman, now known as Lorna, with a twisted look in his eyes.

"They are with those filthy humans... known as the Brawlers..."

xxxXxxx

(Marie's Point of View.)

"Ugh... Marie...?" Harry groaned as he finally opened his eyes, a little hazily. I bolted up from the chair I was sitting on and was instantly at his side, helping him sit up by placing multiple pillows behind him. He coughed slightly.

"Harry, are you okay?" I asked, worried about the condition of my best friend. Harry waved his hand lazily, letting me know he was fine. I let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

Harry's face suddenly had a puzzled expression. He moved his head side to side, taking in the design of the Smash Mansion's infirmary. "Um... It wasn't a dream, was it...?" He asked slowly, obviously talking about where we were. "I guess it wasn't..."

"Uh-" Before I could respond, I was interrupted by the doors to the white-colored infirmary slamming open. Panting heavily, Ike came running into the room, his cool black headband wiping behind him as he ran. He ran up to me and Harry.

"Um... hey, Ike..." Harry muttered, shocked at the appearance of another video game character. I wasn't all that surprised. I've already seen two before this, so...

"What do you need?" I asked kindly, a smile on my face. What can I say? I love Ike! Ike caught his breath before answering.

"Our first Brawl of the season is starting soon. You guys wanna watch?"

**xxxXxxx**

**Woo! Short chapter... BUT WITH INFO!**

**The next chapter will come sooner!**

**And for you Zelda fans out there, I have a poll for you!**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry

**How long has it been...? I'm so sorry, Bruh.**

**I was working on the story that was requested by poll! It's taking forever! BUT IT SHOULD BE OUT TOMORROW. 12/6/14. That's the date, right? **

**Disclaimer: PLEASE READ. Should that new story have an antagonist, or just be random antics? Tell me in a review.**

**xxxXxxx**

_Recap~!_

_So, the first brawl of the winter season is about to start! HECKLE YEE!_

_Now, back to the story..._

(Marie's Point of View.)

"Our first Brawl of the season is starting soon. You guys wanna watch?" Ike asked us, a rather excited smile on his face. He let out a large sigh as he stood up straight, revealing his true height. And holy! He was so tall! He was at least 6'1!

"Uh..." Harry forced out the words harshly, sounding like he was grunting. He began continuously glancing between Ike and I, as if he was asking one of us for the right answer silently. Ike payed him no mind- he was only staring directly at me. I shrugged as a response, not really knowing what else to do. I mean, if Harry doesn't want to go, I'll look after him. He's quite the... adventurous type.

"If you guys don't want to come, that's fine by me," Ike stated, an unworldly smile on his face. Seriously, he seemed a little too cheerful for me, as if he and Pit switched places... or bodies. After a few moments without Harry and I responding, Ike spoke, "Well, I'll see you guys later." He waved his hand lazily before turning around and heading toward the exit of the infirmary. That's when Harry spoke up.

"Wait!" He called out, causing Ike to stop right before he opened the infirmary doors and turn to look at Harry. He crossed his arms as he awaited an answer from my unusually nervous friend. "I... uh..." Harry stuttered, trying to search for the right words. He looked at me, seeming panicked.

"Well?" Ike inquired.

I nodded at Harry; who then did the same.

"We'll come!"

xxxXxxx

"Welcome, everyone, to the very first Brawl of the Winter season!" Master Hand announced, his voice booming. Crazy Hand was right next to him, visibly twitching every now and then as the crowd of random people went wild- including the Brawlers that weren't fighting... and were also sitting right next to Harry and I in the soft, comfy light-blue seats. We were all at the "Golden Stadium", as Ike called it, which was a large stadium that was very similar to a soccer stadium, with a dark blue battlefield, light blue seats that were all taken by many people, solid gold walls that shone and reflected in the afternoon sunlight, and silver columns that held the glass rooftop, that covered the stadium like a dome, in place. Oh, yeah. Did I mention that IT WAS IN THE FREAKING SKY?!

Yep. That's right. It's literally floating midair- just like the Midair Stadium in the Subspace Emissary~! It was floating just above the mansion, and you had to take a very, very, _very _long elevator ride to get up here.

Anyway, going back to the topic of the Brawlers sitting next to Harry and I; said best friend o' mine was trying so hard not to begin freaking out over the fact that Samus Aran, the awesome main protagonist from Metroid, was sitting exactly next to him- a bored look on her face. She wasn't in her usual armor stuff, no, this time... she was wearing casual denim jeans and a black and white striped, long sleeved shirt with brown hiking boots to match. She looked very beautiful.

And I, on the other hand, was holding my breath to the point that I was almost turning purple. I was doing this because Link, from The Legend of Zelda, was actually sitting next to me- an excited look on his face. He was wearing his traditional green tunic, hat, gauntlets, and those knee-high .brown boots just like Dark Link was- except Dark is, well, darker- (Dark was sitting behind Harry), and a small, blue ball of light was sitting atop his head. That was probably his fairy companion that he had in the Subspace Emissary.

"The two Brawlers that will be _Brawling _until a K.O are..." Master Hand continued, using his finger-leg-things to point toward a large, solid gold door that was shut tight completely. "... Bowser and... Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Okay, hold up. You're making the dude who _captures_ the princess... FIGHT THE PRINCESS HE CAPTURES?! WTF? And what's up with the lame-ass intro for Bowser? Come on.

The crowd of people went wild as the dainty princess and overly-large-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtle emerged from behind the golden door Master Hand had pointed to as it opened. Behind them was a black void. Did they emerge from that black void before they came through the door...? I shrugged to myself at my inner thought. Video games are video games!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand both flew upwards to the very top of the inside of the stadium, onto a metal platform that grew out from the wall. They, along with the rest of us, watched as Princess Peach and Bowser both took their places on the battlefield by standing before each other, a few feet separating them. They both took battle stances; Peach taking out her umbrella, and Bowser simply making his hands into fists. Neato.

"3... 2... 1..." I could feel the tension build as Master Hand begun counting down. "GO!"

Suddenly, before Peach and Bowser could begin brawling, the once blue sky became covered by dark clouds that were thundering loudly. Everyone paused and looked up at the sky in terror as a pitch black hole began forming above the stadium, a large ball of purple light that was surrounded by black mist floating downward from inside the dark chasm. The purple light stopped just above the glass rooftops, and with one mighty blast of purple light...

The entire roof shattered- shards of glass flying everywhere and impaling themselves in my arms as I lifted them to cover my head; everyone else doing the same. The terrified screams of multiple people that had come to watch the first Brawl of the Winter season peacefully echoed through my ears louder and louder as even parts of columns crumbled.

"Not so fast!" An evil, yet feminine voice yelled maliciously. I quickly moved my arms from atop my head to check for the owner of the voice. My ears instantly led my eyes to the ball of purple light that was destroying the stadium. As if to confirm my theory, the voice rung out again... from the purple ball. "I'm afraid that this little game will have to come to an... END!" Another blast of light emitted from the ball, making it's way down toward Peach and Bowser. But, the two thought quickly and dodged the attack by jumping to the side and landing at the very edge of the battlefield, leaving a large explosion behind.

"Brawlers! Quickly! DEFEND!" Master Hand yelled out, floating upward as well to attack the ball of light. He lunged toward it, but the ball sped up and flew farther away from him- shooting random blasts of light at random times. The Brawlers instantly took action by jumping up from their seats and taking out their weapons, some letting their hands glow with magic, and others balling their hands into fists. They all ran forward and jumped into the air; a few of them flying and chasing the ball of light with others on their backs, most of them on the almost destroyed battlefield, using their weapons to attack from down below, and the rest all guiding everyone else out of the stadium with caution.

Out of nowhere, Harry's arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up and then letting me go. I quickly turned to look over at Harry, who indeed had a panicked look in his eyes- but a soft smile on his face. We've known each other for a long time, and he always acted calm during a moment of panic, just so that I wouldn't feel panicked.

Friendship goals.

"We need to get out of here." Harry ordered quickly, obviously turning his gaze to the magical fight that was going on behind me. His eyes stared blankly for a moment, until they widened greatly. Time seemed to slow down as Harry grabbed my shoulders, throwing me behind him as a flash of purple light exploded. I closed my eyes from the brightness, and didn't have enough time to open them when I felt someone's limp body fly into me, causing me to stumble back and smack straight into a wall. The next thing I knew...

Harry's unmoving body was lying on the ground, just before my feet- the purple ball of light hovering over him. My eyes widened at the sight of my friend... possibly dead.

"H-Harry...?" I whispered my friend's name desperately, trying to see if he would wake up. He didn't even twitch at the sound of his name... What happened to my friend...?

"Your friend is no more, Golden Sorceress!" The purple ball spoke to me, laughing loudly. The tears I felt coming ceased, and my only emotion turned into confusion. Who is the "Golden Sorceress"? The purple ball of light suddenly dispersed, a tall, evil looking woman replacing the it. She had jet black hair, purple streaks flowing in it, and bright red eyes that looked like they could kill with just a glance. Her outfit was a little... revealing. She had on a pitch black, and very short skirt made of Raven's feathers, revealing her milky white skin, a black top made of the same feathers that stopped just above her stomach to match- like a crop top. Bright red, knee-high boots adorned her feet, tied up with red shoelaces. A silver diadem wrapped around her head, a ruby in the very center- on her forehead. A deadly smirk was plastered upon her face. "The Soul Collector is gone... now for the Golden Sorceress!"

She began inching toward me, and I backed up the wall. "G-Golden Sorceress? S-Soul C-C-Collector? I don't know any of those people!" I exclaimed.

"Nonsense," The woman hushed me, pausing. She looked me over. "You certainly look like the Golden Sorceress, and holy magic is just spewing out of you. As for your friend: he is most definitely the Soul Collector. " Spewing? Gross.

"I told you! I don't know anyone like that! And I am not some Sorceress!" I screamed at her. "Harry isn't anything like a "Soul Collector"! We're both just normal people!"

"Oh, really?" The woman chuckled, coming closer to where I was. "If you're both "normal people", can you survive _this?_"

The last thing I saw was a large boulder hurdling toward me...

**xxxXxxx**

**OMG! WHAT GON' HAPPEN?!**

**Please review, favorite, follow. Anything!**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	5. Chapter 5: It ain't over yet!

**MMMMMMMMMM I RECOMMEND SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**Disclaimer: I also break the fourth wall a bit in this chapter.**

**xxxXxxx**

_Recap!_

_Alright, so, uh... An attack happened! Something about a boulder! HARRY MIGHT BE DEAD._

_Now, back to the story..._

(Marie's Point of View)

"Oh, _wow_~! This is _so_~ great! Darkness! My typical fanfiction friend!" I yelled aloud, sarcastically, as I, typically, stood in a room that was pitch black. I lifted my hand in front of my face, curious to find out if I could see it. The curiosity instantly abandoned me as I found out that I couldn't even see my own freaking hand in this freaking darkness. I let my hand fall back down to my side as I huffed in annoyance, my eyebrows narrowing as I stared in the direction before me, even though there was only black. "This is just freaking fantabulous! Oh, wait! I bet I'm in a dream! Am I going to get a "dream sequence", too?! I bet so! Ohohohohoho~!"

Before I could continue my frustrated rant, a soft noise suddenly echoed throughout the darkness. I looked around me in an attempt to find where the calming sound was coming from, but to no avail. The noise was actually... calming. It sounded like a small creek that was running in the middle of a forest that was a home to many different kinds of birds. I could hear the leaves rustling in the soft breeze that came in from nowhere.

... I liked it. But, alas, that beautiful, calming moment was soon interrupted...

**(I want you to listen to "Miracle of the Stars" from Alice Mare. I made it this character's theme.)**

"Pffffffttttt! "Fantabulous"? That's not even a word!" A high-pitched, yet womanly, voice mocked from behind me. I quickly turned around to see who it was, only to come face-to-face with the brightest golden light I have ever encountered, causing me to cover my eyes with my hands quickly to not be blinded. "Oh, shit. Sorry... I'll, uh... turn this off..." The light then depleted, allowing me to uncover my eyes and open them to study the person who was apparently before me. I quirked an eyebrow in a questioning manner when I saw her appearance...

"Uh...?" I began speaking, trying to find a way to politely ask her about her outfit. After a few moments of thinking, and her giving me weird looks, I simply pointed toward her as a hint for what a was trying to say. She looked herself over before looking back at me.

"What...? Wai- oh! Oooooohhhhhhh~! Okay, I get it now," The girl spoke, realizing what I was trying to say. She looked back down at her outfit; a white, long-sleeved blouse that was under a red dress that fell down to her knees, a white pinafore on top of that. She was wearing brown leather boots with small red ribbons on them, and white socks to give a more innocent air about her. Her hair was a golden blonde, shining even though there was no sunlight to be found. A large, adorable red bow could be found at the back of her head, keeping her golden locks together, even though it actually did nothing for the bangs that fell over her bright green eyes. "I get it~! I get it now~! Yeah... I know I look a little old-fashioned... I just kinda had a thing for it." The girl then explained, patting down her white pinafore and red dress.

I was bewildered by her statement- "had a thing for it"? Does that mean she's actually _not_ from years and years ago? "Uh... excuse me...?" I trailed off, trying to grab the girl's attention from fixing her large bow. She nodded at me as she looked me straight in eye. "Um... well... what's your name? And... what do mean by "had a thing for it" when you where kinda talking about your outfit?" I inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, well, my name is Viollen! Pronounced vee-oh-len. I'm sixteen years old as of now, seeming as I was only killed three years ag-"

I halted the girl by yelling, "Wait, what?! "Killed"?! What do you mean "killed"?!"

The girl, now known as Viollen, shrugged casually, giving me an expression that obviously read that she didn't care much for her murder and death. "What about it?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I was killed by Tabuu three years ago... when I was thirteen."

"Hold up! HOLD UP, HOLD UP, HOLD UP! Tabuu? As in that glowing subspace guy from Super Smasho-whatsit?" I questioned hastily, trying to get as much information as I could. "Or do you mean someone named Taboo? As in, like, with two O's?"

Viollen sighed. "Tabuu from "Super Smasho-whatsit", stupid. You're in that universe, are ya not?"

"... How did you know?"

"Oh! Right! Allow me to continue; I am Viollen, the Golden Sorceress who came before you- A.K.A, your predecessor- and my job, like all Golden Sorceresses, was to watch over and protect the reincarnations of many great video game characters that were made specially for the Smash series, A.K.A the Brawlers, and the two hands and keep them all safe. Every Golden Sorceress is like a Goddess to the people of the Smash Universe," Viollen then took a deep breath... because she didn't even breathe while telling me the first part. But, I quirked an eyebrow in confusion; why was she giving me this whole lesson about some Golden Sorceress or whatever? What, am _I_ one? Hah! I'm the just the human manifestation of a "Mary-sue"! "But, we're not the only ones. We have... sidekicks, if you may. They're called "Soul Collectors", and they live up to their name! Their job is to protect the Golden Sorceress and her followers, and take the soul of whoever dared to physically harm her if she says it's alright to do so. Though, most of them act on their own and take the person's soul no matter what because they're so overprotective... but, they also collect the souls of the dead, too, since they work with the Golden Sorceress. Golden Sorceresses create life and watch over them until they die, and thus the Soul Collector comes along and takes away the soul to the underworld. It's like their second job prior to protecting the Golden Sorceress... Whew. That was a lot!"

It sure was. It took me a few moments to soak in all the new information, causing me to gain a very strange expression on my face. I could tell that Viollen was probably imagining "Processing... Processing..." on my face as I did this.

"So... uh... what're you tryna say...?" I finally asked, completely at a loss. I didn't know what she meant by that whole explanation about the... this... and the... that. Yeah...

Viollen face-palmed hard, causing a loud smacking noise to echo throughout the darkness. "I-I... How stupid _are_ you?" I made a weird face at that. "What I'm trying to say is that you're the newest Golden Sorceress and your friend Harry is the newest Soul Collector! THERE! YOU AND YOUR FRIEND ARE THE BIGGEST. TYPICAL. THING. TO EVER HAPPEN IF THIS WAS A FANFICTION!"

I just simply stared at Viollen. Okay… so… I was some magical Goddess lady and Harry was some type of a protective Grim Reaper. Woohoo! That's… actually kinda cool! I know it's not much of a reaction, but I guess it's because I kind of anticipated it when Viollen began the explanation about the Golden Sorceress and the Soul Collector. But, I guess if I wasn't anticipating it, I would react kinda loudly and annoyingly.

"Why are you looking at me like that…?" Viollen then asked, obviously a little creeped out by my constant staring at her while I was having my internal reaction. I snapped back into reality and answered the previous Sorceress.

"Oh… Uh… I was just… kinda taking in the information, and whoa… That's awesome! But…" I then remembered Harry's motionless form lying on the ground, bruises littered all over his arms and neck. "The last time I saw Harry… he was lying on the ground…" I felt all the cheerfulness suddenly drain from inside of me, only to be replaced by worry so quickly. This is happening pretty fast…

"Don't worry about him! He's being paid a visit just like this one by my Soul Collector! Who… was also killed by Tabuu…. But, don't be scared! He's perfectly fine!"

"Are you sure?"

Viollen sighed stressfully before putting on a fake, cheery smile. "Completely! If you don't believe me, go see for yourself! Jeez… Oh, and don't forget to use your magic when you wake up!" Viollen snapped her fingers, making me look at her curiously. What was that going to do to prove that Harry was okay? And what was that about magi- wait, nevermind… Ugh. A bright light began to appear under where I was standing, and it slowly began to creep up my legs until the light enveloped my entire body. I watched as Viollen began to slowly disappear, and her face held an emotion that said "Our conversation was getting too long and I needed a way to send you back", and the darkness turn into the half-destroyed stadium that was under attack like before. Knowing what I had to do, I looked over to where Harry's body was lying to see him still there, motionless. Hopefully he'll wake up soon…

"Wait… what the…?" I suddenly noticed a large, circular shadow casting overtop of me, making me look above me out of pure curiosity. Oh, right, that boulder the crazy lady was throwing at me. She's so going to get it for hurting Harry...

Let's get this show on the road.

As the boulder came closer and closer, I readied my hands above my head as if I were protecting myself from a bright light. I relaxed, constantly reminding myself that I have to do this, just as Viollen instructed. There was silence all around me…

Silence…

Silence…

**_BOOM!_**

I large exploding noise and the terrified shriek of the woman who was attacking us all reached my ears, letting me know that it was time to open my eyes and prepare for battle. Once I opened them, all I saw was that same boulder flying off into space, and that same lady free falling from where she once was, a Golden electricity-like magic surrounding her body and shooting her with multiple electric shocks each second.

But, ohoho, this wasn't over yet…

**xxxXxxx**

**Ugh... I know the chapter was rushed... The next one will be better. Promise.**

**~Ib-Kouri-2012**


End file.
